Of Lucky Items and Old Friends
by PrincessPinkLemonade
Summary: Midorima's lucky item for the day is something he'd rather go without, but his prediction is something he's eager to have happen. A visit with an old friend makes his day start off on the right track. MidoKuro, a cute, tiny fanfiction. One-shot. I do not own Kuroko's Basketball. Warnings:None.


Of Lucky Items and Old Friends

**Fandom: Kuroko No Basket**

**Pairing: MidoKuro**

**Warnings: None**

On any other day, Midorima Shintarou wouldn't be caught ordering such a thing first thing in the morning. But today wasn't an ordinary day. Not only was it the rare off day for the Shutoku Basketball club, it was also, according to Oha Asa, a day to reconnect with an old friend. The lucky item of the day was a vanilla milkshake, an item that Midorima could've gone without, but he wasn't one to go against fate.

As he walked into the recently opened Maji Burger, he tried to deny to himself how antsy he was about when he would encounter this "old friend." he had his suspicions as to who it would be- after all, Oha Asa said it would be an encounter to reconnect, after all. There were only a few people to reconnect with, the most prominent being a certain teal-haired boy who disappeared their third year of Teiko. Not only that, but Aquarius was ranked first today, with a prediction of something satisfying happening today. He tried to remember what the lucky item for an Aquarius was, but he was quickly tasked with ordering. As Midorima ordered his shake, he thought about how he would even see Kuroko Tetsuya today. After all, they attended different schools. It wasn't as if he was just going to appear out of the blue-

"Hello, Midorima-kun. It's good to see you again."

Midorima jumped rather sharply, his heart racing from an experience he hasn't had in forever. Turning sharply, he glared at one Kuroko, who looked rather upbeat for a student up early in the morning. His hair was more reminiscent of a bird's nest, giving away how tired he probably was. Composing himself, Midorima turned to the cashier, who had his shake ready. "Thank you," he told the worker before turning around. "Kuroko, meet me outside." Midorima told him as he walked out of the establishment, not waiting for an answer.

Midorima didn't have to wait long as Kuroko came out just a few minutes later, a milkshake in his hand and his hair still a mess. Midorima glared at him a bit again, but this went unnoticed by the phantom. Instead, he started to walk towards the nearby park, knowing that the other boy would follow.

He watched him walk for a bit before sighing and following in stride, catching up to Kuroko in a manner of steps. Neither of them said anything as Kuroko sat down on a bench in the empty little park. Sitting next to him, Midorima regarded his lucky item. It's not unusual to have edible items some days, but it's certainly not a regular occurrence. For that, Midorima was glad, as Murasakibara was a menace when it came to snacks. Always begging to eat his lucky items, he was such a pain on those days….

"…rima-kun?"

Midorima was pulled from his thoughts by the boy next to him. Kuroko was looking up at him with, to the inexperienced, were unreadable eyes, but Midorima knew him better. He was curious. Of course he would be- Midorima often expressed his concern over Kuroko doing nothing but ordering vanilla milkshakes, yet here he was with one first thing in the morning. He took it upon himself to answer Kuroko's unspoken question.

"If you must know, a vanilla milkshake is today's lucky item. I didn't come here to get one because of a sudden craving, I'll have you know."

"I already knew that, Midorima-kun."

Midorima's face flashed briefly with surprise, long enough for Kuroko to notice. Then again, he does spend a vast majority of his time observing others.

"What I was going to ask was if you were enjoying in," Kuroko then said, placing the straw in his mouth.

The green haired boy was tempted to tell him no, when he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, Kuroko. You said you already knew that this was my lucky item?"

"That's right."

"How did you know?" Midorima asked, feigning annoyance instead of his curiosity.

"Of course Midorima-kun would have a lucky item for the day. It would be concerning if he didn't," Kuroko answered, ignoring his ex-teammates annoyed glare. "But I also heard it today, anyway."

That made the other boy blink. Kuroko…listened to Oha Asa? That couldn't be, otherwise…

"You heard the Oha Asa predictions for today?" Midorima asked, truly shocked and just a tiny bit pleased.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I was woken up early today. So instead of falling back asleep, I decided to listen to it. I'm glad I did- Aquarius and Cancers are supposed to have a good day today."

This made Midorima blush a bit. Remembering the prediction, he stared at Kuroko, who was drinking his milkshake, unfazed.

"H-hey, Kuroko, about today…"

"There's no need, Midorima-kun. I consider us to be friends again. You don't have to worry about 'reconnecting' or anything." Kuroko stated matter-of-factly.

Midorima stared at the cool boy next to him. After all that's been said and done- the harsh words against opponents, against his dear friend, against _himself-_ Kuroko still saw the good in people. Midorima sighed in amazement.

"…Regardless, I still have to reconnect with an old friend. I'll decide how that task is to be completed." Midorima stubbornly stated, in lieu of thanks.

Kuroko just smiled slightly, something that was not missed by the other boy. "Okay, Midorima-kun. That's fine by me." He said before going back to his milkshake.

Midorima stared at the boy for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything. The only sounds were those of cars passing, the occasionally person walking to school, and Kuroko's small slurps of his drink.

"Say, Kuroko…"

"Yes, Midorima-kun?"

"We still have to reconnect. And my lucky item will not last me the day. You will meet me here after school today." Midorima stated, leaving no room for argument. Not that he thought that Kuroko was going to argue with him anyway.

Kuroko smiled slightly again. "Okay, Midorima-kun. I'll be here. But for now, I must be on my way to practice." The phantom said as he got up, his empty drink in his hand.

Truthfully, Midorima didn't want him to leave. But he said nothing, knowing that the boy was right. School would be starting soon, and he too had to get up to go. But before that…

"Wait, Kuroko," Midorima said and Kuroko turned to face him. "Before you leave- what's your lucky item for today? It would be best if you were to get it before making your way to school-"

Midorima was cut off suddenly by a chaste kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in shock and his heart raced, his cheeks turning a bright red. Before he could respond, the lips were off, and Midorima had to contain a whine. It was over too soon. Looking up at Kuroko in curiosity, Kuroko answered his question.

"Today's lucky item is a kiss from an important and cherished person today. With that, Midorima-kun, I'll have good luck all today. Now I must head off before Coach triples my menu. I look forward to after school today." Kuroko stated before smiling once more and heading off, leaving a shocked Midorima to ponder over what just happened.

_Of course, the lucky item for an Aquarius was a kiss…how could I have forgotten… _

Midorima allowed himself a small smile as he processed what just happened. Enjoying the lingering taste of vanilla from his kiss, Midorima got up and walked in the direction of his school, already anxious for his after-school date.

_**Author's Note:  
Wow, It's been such a long time since I've written a fanfiction that wasn't a commission! I've certainly missed this. I'm very into Kuroko No Basket right now and this pairing is one of my favorites! With all my work that I do in college, I'm not able to write for leisure as much as I once was, but I'm planning to get back into it some more. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. If you wish to commission me in the future, just send me a PM!  
Thank you for reading, dear readers!**_


End file.
